Camp Half-Blood
by Greekmythologynerds
Summary: What if Camp Half-Blood was a real camp with all of your favorite characters from the book. Includes Percabeth, Jasper and others.
1. The New Camp

**This is my First Fan fiction and I will try to update as common as I can. This is basically if Camp Half-Blood is real. It includes Percabeth, Jasper and many others.**

New Camp

Jack's POV

I entered Camp Half-Blood on the bus. When I got out 2 counselors named Chiron and Dionoyous, introduced us to our cabins. I was put into "Poseidon's Cabin" with Percy and his brother Tyson. I bunked with Percy while Tyson had slept by himself. We went to the campfire and got to know each other. Turns out Tyson was an amazing 3D sculpture and Percy was an amazing swimmer.I pe

rsonally am captain of the football and basketball teams. I also dabble in tennis. Chiron and Dionoyous told us that we were going to do Capture The Flag and cheers went throughout the dining room.

Our team came with the Poseidon cabin, Athena cabin, Zeus cabin, Hades cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Chiron's cabin (for late people) and Aphrodite cabin. Athena's cabin was the most smartest, especially Annabeth. Percy kept smiling at her so yeah. Aphrodite had all the looks, Hades was the people who looked like they were brought back from the dead. Hephaestus had a bunch of engineers an the Zeus cabin looked like they were gods. We even got plastic swords but there is a no killing rule. The Hephaestus cabin modified their swords to speak like "You are OUT!" And "In your face!". Chiron's cabin was just plain. We love were good swimmers so that makes sense. "Hey do you guys think we are going to lose." Said Jason from the Zeus cabin. "Of course not" said Leo from the Hephaestus Cabin. "Hopefully anyway".

And then the game began."Go Team!" Shouted Piper. She was more like a cheerleader so she cheered us in but stayed to defend our camp. As far as I know Jason and Piper are dating for a while because before we were separated they were holding hands. Also I have been hearing rumors about that and it was confirmed 5 hours ago. So people in relationships were least of my worries. Right now capturing the flag was my objective.


	2. Capture The Flag

**Hey guys I know it is rated T and the last chapter was like K so I added some swearing in this Chapter. I hope you guys like this and I also added a new Chracter**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jack Libro and Amy Kiwet. Everything else is Rick Riordan'd stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

Capture The Flag

Percy POV

We started the Capture the Flag game with us going sneaky. I was with Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason and Thalia Grace (brother and sister), Reyna Ramirez, Hazel Levesque, Jack Libro, (when translated in English it is Jack Book) and Amy Kiwet. Annabeth looked really cute especially when she was mad. Shit I forgot that I overheard that Luke and Annabeth were dating. Double shit Luke is such a jerk. He also sucks at swimming so when Annabeth starts drowning he won't give a shit. God I have been swearing so much lately. Jack was getting the most attacks because he has something like Spider Sense.

As we were walking we encountered a little kid named Nico Luckily he was part of out team or I would have pushed him into the shallow lake. Hazel said that she sort of knew who he was but not much. Annabeth recognized him because she looked furious. Their's the cute part "Dude you are such a bitch, not staying with your freaking team." Hazel screamed. "Shh!" Jack said," there is someone coming." When the team came we attacked them and we walked a bit more with Nico following us.

While walking Nico found the enemy's flag but it was booby trapped so that got all of the read team on us. "Run" I screamed an saw a pool to our base and took the flag and went running towards it. Jack held back the defenses with Annabeth I saw Piper cheering me on as I saw Jason running as fast as he can to catch Clarrise who snuck past us and went for the flag while everybody else went to help with the enemy not breaking the wall. Just then I saw Thalia shot a plunger in front of Clarrise to trip her and it worked. I finally swam back to our base and put the other flag next to our flag. We won! Toward the end I saw Jack holding hands with Amy Kiwet. "Nice catch Jack." I shouted and he gave me the double thumbs up before I saw them being carried away by people who were happy


End file.
